Beyond Recollection
by Ariard
Summary: Takaba is the Abbe of Charenton Catholic Asylum where inside is a patient more seductive than the rest and his stories are full of the throes of pleasure.


**A/N: Based on the true story of the Marquis de Sade and the movie "Quills"; famous for his libertine sexuality. He is best known for his erotic works, which combined philosophical discourse with pornography, depicting sexual fantasies with an emphasis on violence, criminality and blasphemy against the Catholic Church. He was a proponent of extreme freedom, unrestrained by mortality, religion or law. The words "sadism" and "sadist" are derived from his name.**

**Sade was incarcerated in various prisons and in an insane asylum for about 32 years of his life; 11 years in Paris. Many of his works were written in prison. ****He also has a strong feel for homosexuality. In fact while in prison he had sex with many of the inmates there, ****although not implied in his bout of recorded history it is true. ****Some characters are my own. I do not own anything from Viewfinder nor "Quills" and do not make any profit off of his purely fan-made story.**

**Please Review!**

Nineteen year old Takaba Akihito paced up and down the stone corridor, the sentencing for one of his residences was taking place today. A window in the hall showed the wooden platform, on which the executioner ripped her dress apart to bare her pale, fleshy neck.

She looked on the other corpses. All rich men and women, heads cut off, bodies thrown in a large wood box.

The dirty man rubbed his hands on her body as the crowd of watchers sneered and mocked the young girl. She turned her face away as her eyes trailed up to the window and she solemnly looked to the shocked priest.

He could only stare as she was bent over the wooden machinery, the executioner held her in her place, refusing to take any of her pleas and whimpers into accountability.

The blade snapped down on her head.

Takaba took an abrupt step back, hands on his mouth to muffle the sob which escaped his dry lips.

The crowd cheered loudly,

"Another mad person gone with."

"Damn the mad!"

Takaba refused to listen anymore. It wasn't right, how could they kill an innocent, and so abruptly? It wasn't her fault she was cursed to be that way.

He reached his hand to his chest and made an invisible cross over his body putting his hands together afterwards and praying for the fallen.

"Abbe, we need you!" The young priest heard his given title as second father of the asylum. He went after the young laundress grabbing a basket and going door to door asking for the linen of the inmates.

"Dirty linen," he called. "Dirty linens please!" At the bottom of each rusting metal door was a small box-like opening so that the residents could hand him their sheets and clothes for washing.

He walked down to the last door in the entire hall. It was the biggest room out of them all, and because the resident was definitely the richest of them all.  
The spacious area around him let a chill creep up his spine as he made sure no one was looking and crouched down to the small square hole. "Dirty linens please." He whispered as he held his hand open waiting for a sheet or two to peer through. Instead his wrist was yanked harshly down, his face pressed against the door.

"Come inside for a moment, I have something for you." A voice whispered to him. Takaba shook his arms, trying to escape the grasp before someone, worse yet his father or even...ugh...Feilong, the son of the founder. He had told him to stay away from this particular room many times before. It would be a penalty on his behalf if his father caught him, worse than actually.

And yet, for just a moment he let himself slip away to curiosity and unlocked the door. He quickly brought in his basket and shut the door behind him. But when he turned around the man was not there to be seen. 

The priest placed the basket on the marble floor, cleaned to perfection for the wealthy dweller, and sought him out in the large room.

"Asami?" He whispered. 

Papers and pens were scattered amongst an oak desk. An old typewriter was in a far corner, collecting dust like the books on the three wooden cases mirroring the opposite wall.

In the second part of the room was a large four post bed complete with cream colored silk sheets and velvet drapes. All of it was dawned and laced in streaming sunlight.

Takaba walked over towards one of the windows and sadness washed over himself once more. This room beheld the same view of the execution site. He backed away and stumbled on his feet falling onto the bed while pulling some of the drapes along with him.

"Oof!" He exclaimed. Not because he was hurt but out of surprise. The man had a better bed than he, the abbot. It was entirely unfair!

A pair of rough yet large smooth hands held his down and he gasped at the sudden touch. "Asami?" The young man struggled beneath the weight.

Breath ghosted over his ear and he curved his back up, his bum pressing against something hard and warm. Akihito blushed and turned his head back. "Asami, just give me the papers please so I can go." 

Asami, the man looming over him, chuckled and let Takaba go. He stood and walked over to the other side of the room grabbed a small stack of papers from the worn white bookcase. The boy went over after evening his outfit and gently took the papers which smelt of fresh ink.

The tiny writing on each page was beautiful and the words spoke of devious, naughty, ungodly truths in which the boy wanted to know more about. A world he's never experienced.

"Bosom...like flowers...perky..." He mumbled to himself and smiled. Asami was looking at him approvingly as if he wanted to use him for another book. But the Abbe shook his head and took a pouch from his breast pocket.

"It made a lot, the publishers can't wait for the new chapter," he said waving the papers. "And churches everywhere have been burning the spare copies when they can get a hold of them. Even tried to shut down the publishers but they fought back. Over our book!" He exclaimed. Once to three times a month, Yoh would come over on his horse and take the manuscript to the publishers bringing back the money and request after taking about 5% for himself.

"So far over five hundred copies have sold! Five hundred Asami-san!" It was truly an amazing book. Everyone was reading it, even the pastors and priest had taken to reading it aloud and afterwards calling it filth. Such hypocrites.

The youth took up his basket once more and slid the papers beneath just as Asami sat and pulled him onto his lap. He squirmed around at first but then remember what had happened earlier.

"I've been working on something new." He said, his voice rumbled deep and powerful and the boy shook lightly. It was tantalizing. "What?" He whispered.

One of the man's hands shot up with another manuscript. It was longer than the one he had. "It's about a young boy falling prey to his devilish master and learning the pleasures of Satan." He breathed long Akihito's neck. "Let me read you something." Akihito stiffened and awaited the upcoming story, both trying to hear and listen if anyone was coming towards the door.

"The daisy swayed along with the sound of the wind echoing down the corridors. He was under the spell of the blood of Christ and his stem was about to be plucked. The candles illuminated his face. The drops of sweat trailing down the dip of his back, his anus as ripe as an orange and his nipples were pick buds in full bloom."

Akihito screwed his eyes shut trying hard not give in but wanting to here more as Asami rubbed his back.

"His masters eyes saw nothing but the boys true lewd nature and licked his chapped lips in enjoyment. 'Come here," he ordered the boy and in fact his flower crawled over to him blind of the truth. The filthy fuck grabbed as his prey greedily and licked long trails of saliva down his throat." Asami stopped.

The Abbe was rock hard, or almost there as he wondered what caused the man to write such things. He pulled the laundry bag higher up to hide his embarrassment and lowered his head. "Need a hand?" Asami whispered and Takaba shook his head rising from the man's lap just in time.

"Abbe?" A voice called out. It was Feilong.

"Ah! Feilong, I was just getting Asami-sans linen!" He squeaked and swiftly left before the intruder had a chance to question him.

Feilong narrowed his eyes at Asami who sat back and looked at Feilong with an annoying smile and nonchalant look. He turn towards the doors listening to the echos of Akihito calling for the dirty linen. 

"What were you two doing?"

Asami looked at him all the same. "Ask him." He said, waving the other out of his room and turning towards his bed. Feilong huffed and went after the boy.

He found him minutes later handing his mother the loads of laundry and hide in the shadows. "Here's this, and this, and these ones too." Yet the boy paused and quickly hid something in his shirt. "Is this all?" The older woman asked. "Yes mother," he replied kissing her cheek. She swatted him off and told him to help his father out.

Feilong emerged from his hiding spot and touched the youths shoulder. "Can we talk?" He nodded and walked into an isolated corridor. Takaba looked around and then pouted at Feilong, "Please don't tell Father!" He yelled. "I won't do it again, I promise." The beautiful man sighed. "I've caught you five times already, this being the sixth and you say the same things every time."

It was true, Akihito did say the same things over and over and then repeated his past actions because he believed the next time he wouldn't get caught. "Please...just...don't tell him." His father was absolutely terrifying when upset and hit him on accident too.

"No more Akihito!" Feilong commanded. Asami was a terrible influence on him. "Thank you!" The youth exclaimed while hugging the man tightly.

Not like he meant it though.

**A/N: Yes, I am a terrible writer, yes English is not my original language. But if you don't like it, don't read it, it's that simple. Google: Marquis de Sade (and watch "Quills") I just love this man to death .**

Please Review!


End file.
